XDreamer's Island: The Unknown Fantasy
by Infernodragon0
Summary: Dark and Spark once again find themselves needed to protect the city against an overwhelming amount of enemies coming from the dimension that they wanted to open up to people who want to be in their own fantasies. Which, goes wrong, where The Clone and White Lady gets the advantage to enter Edelstein at their command.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory or whatsoever!

Notes: I will write this story in a timely manner, with chapters revealing every Saturday. This is a more brushed up sequel to XDreamerMS: The Cursed Thor's Chapter 5 and 6, chapter 1 to 4 of that particular story is not at all attached to this part of the story.

* * *

**Prologue: The Unknown Fantasy - Vengeance Incoming**

* * *

"WARNING! WARNING!" The high frequency alarm of Edelstein wails throughout the bustling and busy city, which gained the attention of the now confused crowd, feet glued to the ground and eyes looking at each other.

"This is an emergency, a significant amount of force from an unknown source has been detected throughout the city, there might be a massacre in the city soon. Please withdraw from any activities you are currently doing and evacuate immediately, to Victoria Island, we will set up a temporary shelter there as we defend Edelstein from the oncoming waves." The radio read, the townspeople that were once confused are now running for their lives to the boat stations, which caused a stampede where people who tripped gets killed immediately by smelly foot.

This, of course, triggered the attention of the two renown heroes of the city, Dark and Spark. The two who had saved the city firstly from the Lightning gods, and secondly, from the other dimension.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, and saw regret and grief in one another. The reason being is that they were the ones responsible for the imminent massacre, as they have 'forced' Leviathan to keep the dimension open, who thought it was a very bad idea.

"Told ya, now we'll have to pay for it, it will be paid with the town being the bloodbath, for what we have done." Dark mourned.

Spark kept silent, but looked at his brother with a dull look, mostly with sadness.

He finally stood up and said: "It's both our faults, you know, it's always with you as the excited one wanting everything, and me giving in in the end. Therefore, we shall, _reap what we sow."_

"What do you mean? I know we have done wrong.. But, giving in? No way!" Dark answered while tilting his head to give a puzzled look.

"Get what you give, we gave the city some action, and we will get action." Spark made sure that Dark knew what he meant before continuing, "So, shall we?" He gave Dark a smirk before motioning at the window to fly out.

_So cool! Lets have another adventure again! _Dark thought to himself.

All seems to be normal, but in a blink of an eye, the clouds changed from its once fluffy and cheerful color into a dark and tormenting scene. It was total darkness, very little sunlight could pass through, and it made the whole scene a beautiful one, with golden streaks of light trying to penetrate through the solidified puffs of black smoke. but still, it is the signal for an imminent attack.

In the center of the gathered thick black clouds, illuminates a blue circley wave of electricity, as if it were to explode any second, glowing brighter and brighter. A hole opens through the black clouds and sunlight shone through it and blinded anyone who had looked up.

There stood the two brothers in awe as a Cold Blooded Wolf which looked enormous, with pearl white fur, a brown nose, crimson looking eyes which sent a chill down their spine and steel pawings attached to the Wolf's paws, levitate down the path the light created.

On the enormous Wolf there stood the two, undefeated villains which were supposed to be killed by: one - the lethal shot to her, and two: the electrocution of him. The Clone and White Lady once again was seen with a spectacular entrance. Levitating down from the circle of light were more wolves and 'Dream Killers', which can, in a few seconds, put you into comatose and send you to the other dimension with their strong and bulky looking bodies.

* * *

- End of Prologue -

Chapter 1 will be produced next Saturday! So keep an eye out for it!


End file.
